


officer and donuts

by bakaheon



Series: Dick Grayson x Reader Imagines [2]
Category: Batman and Robin Eternal (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Flirty, Other, Short, dickgraysonimagines, dickgraysononeshot, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaheon/pseuds/bakaheon
Summary: dick is a cop in blüdhaven and likes the person who works as a register for a cafe.
Relationships: Dick Grayson x Reader, Reader X Dick Grayson, Reader x Nightwing, nightwing x reader
Series: Dick Grayson x Reader Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707187
Kudos: 28





	officer and donuts

dick never thought anytime in his life that he would ever leave gotham ; his home ; the city he was raised in. yet here he was in a city called blüdhaven working as a cop. it had been a few months since he moved and he still couldn’t get used to it. 

every now and then he would call bruce and the others to check up on them , it felt odd without them. he didn’t know the city as much as he knew gotham so he did his best to discover it everyday , finding places he never knew were there. 

yesterday he found a nice cafe shop that had amazing coffee and the best donuts he’s ever had in his entire life. usually he never went to the same place twice , trying to explore the city more but he just had to have a taste of it again. he drove there just as he did yesterday and he started to remember the person behind the register. he remembered how beautiful they were and how much he was hoping to see them again.

as he walks in he instantly smells the aroma of bittersweet coffee and it makes him sigh with delight. he walks over to the glass display of the many donuts they had out , trying to pick which one to get.

“it’s you again , officer grayson.” you interrupt him with a smirk as you walk over to face him from behind the glass display. he brings his gaze on you noticing how lovely your hair flows along your shoulders and how your orbs bleam radiantly with your perfectly molded features.

“and it’s you.” he copies your expression but it just looked so much finer on him that you couldn’t help but notice how flawlessly handsome he was. he was pleased to see you again.

“what brings you here again ?” you question , trying to start a dialogue with the attractive officer.

“the donuts are the best , couldn’t resist.” he says admittedly with a shrug. 

“is there any other reason ?” you question , the smirk remaining in place.

he hums , tapping his finger against his chin. “maybe.”

you chuckle softly before waving your hand over the display of donuts , “you know what you want now ?”

he simply nods , “could i get the glazed one , please.” he points at it as you use tongs to take the donut and place it in a bag. you then hand it over to him and tell him the price , once he pays you look up at him once again.

“you know . . . i do have a thing for officers.”

he tilts his head slightly , “oh , you do ?”

“mhm , i especially love it when they’re in uniform.” you trail your finger along his wide chest , toying with his silver badge.

“i never even got the chance to get your name.” he responds , secretly enjoying your touch.

“you’ll get it if you take me out to dinner.” you move your hand away and pull away your loose strands of hair behind your ear. 

“tonight ?” he raises a brow but doesn’t fail to keep an amused expression. 

you nibble your bottom lip before replying , “it’s a date.” 

  
  



End file.
